Back Again-Part 2
by Pure Pink
Summary: Okay, I'm not good with summarries so I just say this: They guys finnally meet up with the girls


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Some other people do. The Dark Royals, Gazukumon and any other digimon I make up are mine! Could you please ask before using them?  
  
  
Back Again- Part 2: A Lot Has Changed  
  
  
"Come on you guys! Its getting late and we have to get to that stream Gazukumon was telling us about." Tai yelled from the front of the room.  
  
"Tai, you know its been a long time since I've done anything that requires me to sweat, so I'm a little out shape." Joe said.  
  
"Yeah Tai, I'm a little out of shape too." Izzy added.  
  
"Hey you guys, I think I hear water, come on!" Kari yelled starting to run ahead of the group. When they all caught up, they stood in front of a the stream Gazukumon told them about.   
  
"Yeah! We made it!" T.K. yelled jumping in the air. "And its about time we did, its kinda dark." Matt said while looking around.  
  
"Well know that we are here, we should pick watches. I'll take first watch, who's got the next one?" Tai asked looking at the others.  
  
"I'll take the next one." Matt said. He wasn't looking forward to it but he had to get done so why not now?   
  
"I've got the one after Matt, I need to take a look at the map Gazukumon gave us and some other things anyway." Izzy said typing on his laptop. Tai just shook his head. 'He'll never change will he?' He asked himself.   
  
"Okay I think that is it for the watches. Everyone else should just get to sleep right now. We have a busy day tomorrow." Tai said as everyone was picking a spot to sleep.   
  
*******************************************  
  
"Uhhh. My head hurts, and my back does too." Mimi said as she sat up.  
  
"Ah, I see you are up. Welcome back Mimi. I hope you enjoyed your time away." Gennai said from the door way. Looking around Mimi saw that Sora's things were next to her's.  
  
"Hey Gennai. Where is Sora?" Mimi asked standing up to stretch her back. "She went into the kitchen. Let me show you were it is. You know I've been meaning to redecorate this place, since you're here Mimi, you think you could help me?" Gennai asked while walking into a large purple and olive green kitchen.  
  
"Well of course I could help you. I live to help people with fashion problems!" Mimi said.  
  
"But, maybe it's too late for you." Mimi said giving the old man next to her a strange look.  
  
"Hey Mimi, I see your up. Could you help me cook some food? Gennai said the other should be here by midday tomorrow and I want to get a head start." Sora asked. "I'll just leave you two here for a moment, I have to go get your digimon. You'll be suprised at how much they've changed." Gennai chuckled while walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"That is one strange man, with no chance of gaining any fashion sense!" Mimi commented. Opening a cupboard Mimi pulled out some flour and salt.   
  
"What do you think the others will be like Sora? I mean how much do you think they will have changed or grown? I mean look at us, we don't look or like most of the things we did 10 years ago." Mimi stated holding a picture of what she used to look like next to her.  
  
"I really don't know Mimi, maybe at least they'll be taller." Sora said laughing. Mimi just shook her head and poured some flour into a bowl.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"You guys it is time to get up. Its almost light. We should get a move on if we want to get to Gennai's anytime soon." Izzy said trying to get everyone up.  
  
So far he had only managed to get Matt, Joe and Kari up. "Its hopeless. I say we just push them into the stream. That works most of the time." Joe said.  
  
"Hey, why not. I've been looking for a chance to get back at Tai for that prank he pulled on me." Matt said looking at Taichi with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Okay on the count of three. One..Two...THREE!!" Once Izzy said three, Tai and T.K. were pushed into the stream, which woke them up immediately. "Why'd you do that for?!" T.K. asked picking himself out of the water.  
  
"You wouldn't get up so we had no other choice." Kari replied laughing. "You think this is funny?" Tai asked. "Well you do look really ridiculious." Joe said trying to stop laughing.   
  
"Well see if I'm nice to any of you anymore." Tai said sitting onto a tree root. "Well we should get going, if we wanna get to Gennai's today." Matt said walking towards T.K. "You still have that map?"   
  
"Nope. I gave it to Izzy. He said he wanted to analyze it or something." T.K. said looking at his wet clothes.  
  
"Thats correct, I said that. But I decided that I should keep a copy of it on my computers so I scanned it." Izzy said opening his computer.   
  
"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tai said jumping up. "Where does he get all this energy from?" Joe asked looking at Tai disblief.   
  
"Somethings are better left unanswered." Izzy replyied shaking his head. "Your really going to believe that map? Why not ask a real thing that can talk and answer questions?" A voice said from behind some bushes.   
  
"Who said that and where are you?" Matt asked. "I said that," as soon as that was said a bright yellow digimon walked out of the bushes. "and I am right here." it said.   
  
"What are you?" Joe asked. "I am a Nushomon." The creature said. "Oh, well why don't you want us to use the map?" Kari asked.   
  
"I didn't say that. I was just asking why use when I am here to guide you." Nushomon smirked. "Nushomon! Why are you bothering these people?" Another digimon asked coming out of the bushes. "I'm not bothering them Yanamon. I was just asking questions. Is that a crime?" Nushomon asked glaring at Yanamon.   
  
"No, but when coming from you it is. Know leave them alone." Yanamon yelled back.   
  
"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Kari asked the short stone digimon. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Yanamon. I am here because Nushomon always lies to people and I was only trying to help you." Yanamon exlained.  
  
"She's right. Nushomon are known for tricking people just like Pagumon." Izzy declared. Walking down a nearby path Joe said, "Well thank you Yanamon, we wish we could stay but we have to go. Right guys?" Joe asked.   
  
"Uh, yeah right! Nice meeting you. Bye!" Tai said as they all ran down the path.   
  
"What a bunch of funny digimon." Nushomon said. "You're not lying for once." Yanamon agreed.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sticking a pan in the oven Sora sighed. 'Why am I cooking? I never cook back home. Maybe its just being back, that makes me like this.' Sora thought. "Sora? Mimi?" A voice called from another room.   
  
"I wonder who that could be." Mimi said getting up from her stool. "It is you! Your back!" Two voices squealed.   
  
"Biyomon? Palmon is that you?" Sora asked looking at 2 digimon in front of her. "Of course it is? Who else?" Palmon said walking over to Mimi.   
  
"Just look at you! You guys have changed a lot! Palmon your flower changed. It used to be pink, now its purple. And your eyes, they're like a mixture between green and blue." Mimi said giving Palmon a big hug.  
  
"Yeah, Biyomon you've changed too. Your feathers aren't pink anymore, they're a reddish brownish color now. And your eye color has changed too. Your eyes are green now." Sora said also giving her digimon a hug. "Do we look bad?" Palmon asked "Of course not! You look wonderful! Why would you think that?" Sora asked.   
  
"No reason." Biyomon answered looking away. Shrugging their shoulders, Mimi and Sora walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Biyomon and Palmon." "Huh?" "Are you any good in the kitchen?" Sora asked. "Good? We're better than good. We're fabulous, we're amazing, we're-" Both digimon were cut of by a look from Mimi.   
  
"We get the picture already. Now get in here and help us cook."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"How much further is it Izzy? I think my asthma is starting to kick in." Joe said.   
  
"Only 2 more kilometers Joe. You need to learn to be patient." Izzy said, a little more than annoyed.   
  
"I am patient. For certain things, yes. For this, no." Joe replied looking at the trees in front of him.   
  
"Will you two stop arguing? We're all a little frustrated right now. So why don't we all just stop talking unless its really important." Kari said looking at Joe and Izzy.   
  
"Fine, but I just want to say that we should run." Joe said. "And why is that Joe?" T.K. asked messing with his semi dry clothes. "Because there is a stampede of Monochromon coming our way." Joe said running.   
  
"Hey wait for us!" Matt yelled. When they got to a lake the stopped for breath.   
  
"That..was..really a...tough...workout." Tai said sticking his head in the water.   
  
"Do you...guys remember...this lake?" T.K. asked? "Yeah, this is Gennai's lake! We're here." Izzy said as ther water began to split apart to reveal a house. "Well don't just stand there come on!" Kari yelled running down the steps.   
  
"Welcome Digidestined. I see you made it. Now that you're all here we can eat. I've been dying to try what those girls have been cooking. It smells wonderful don't you agree?" Gennai asked sniffing the air.   
  
"Yeah it smells great. Do you think we could see our digimon Gennai?" Kari asked. "You'll see them at dinner. Right now their in the kitchen, and the kitchen is locked so there is no way you can see them right now. So follow me to your rooms." Gennai said as he walked off into the house.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Gomamon! Stop playing in the cupboards! Patamon! Will you stop flying for a minute? Agumon stop burning things!" Mimi yelled from her spot by the oven. She was trying to take something out of the oven, but with all the commotion around her she wasn't able to.   
  
"Gatomon if you don't slow down you hurt someone!" Biyomon and Palmon said from the stool they were on.   
  
"Tentomon and Gabumon! Will you just sit down? Your in my way. I was about to waste this one your heads." Sora said pointing to the dish in her hands. "Do you guys need any help in there?" A voice said from the other side of the door.   
  
"Gennai! Didn't we say you coudn't come in here?!" Palmon, Biyomon, Sora and Mimi yelled at the same time.   
  
"Well I don't think so seeing as I'm not Gennai." The voice said sounding a little annoyed.   
  
"Well then who is it?" Patamon asked a little bit curiously. "Its Matt." Matt said.   
"Matt!" Gabumon said running to the door.   
  
"Hold it. Your not going anywhere until you help clean up this mess." Sora said pointing to the wrecked kitchen.   
  
"But its Matt, and I bet the others are there too, right Matt?" Gabumon asked.   
  
"Yeah, the whole group is here." Matt said. "Kari!" "T.K!" "Joe!" "Tai!" "Izzy!" All the digimon rushed to the door but were stopped by Palmon, Sora, Biyomon and Mimi.   
  
"Clean up this mess or your not leaving." Mimi stated. "Aw come on Mimi! Let us through. We wanna see our friends." Gomamon whined. "You can, but not through this door. At least not with the room looking like this." Biyomon said pointing like Sora.   
  
"Fine, we'll go through the window." Patamon declared and they all climbed through the window.   
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" Mimi asked looking at the flour covered room.  
  
******************************************  
  
Looking all around Gennai smiled. 'These kids really have the material to save the Digital World.' he thought.   
  
"Hey Gennai! When are the girls gonna come out of that kitchen?" Tai asked. "When its clean!" Was the response from the kitchen.   
  
"Sorry I asked. I was just wondering what you guys looked like. It has been a long time you know." Tai said.   
  
"Well why don't you ask your digimon? They were in there with them Tai." Gennai said.   
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Alright food!" Gennai said running into the kitchen.   
  
"You don't eat in here! We're not finished cleaning yet!" Mimi yelled. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried, throwing Gennai back into the living room.  
  
"You'll be eating where we ate last we were here." Biyomon said. "You'll all eat while we clean ourselves up. We're all covered in flour and other food products." Sora said while taking the shortcut to her and Mimi's room.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"Wow, I'm stuffed." T.K. said while patting his stomach. "Yeah, that food was great!" Tai agreed, putting his hands behind his head.   
  
"I agree! The food was Prodigious!" Izzy said smiling. "I'm so happy you all enjoyed the meal, it took a long time to make with a lot of pressure on us." Sora said stepping into the room.   
  
"Sorry it took so long. The flour and stuff was really stuck into our hair and clothes." Mimi said while picking up Matt's plate.   
  
"Wow." Tai said as soon as they walked into the room. "Yeah, I agree. Wow." Matt said which cause Mimi to giggle.   
  
"What are you guys 'Wow'ing about?" She asked as she picked up Kari's plate. "Its just that you guys have changed...a lot." Kari said. They all nodded their heads.   
  
"Was it a 'good change' or a 'bad change'?" Mimi wasn't going to let this go. It was too funny.   
  
"A-A go-good change of course!" Joe stuttered. That cause both girls to laugh.   
  
"Thank you Joe. That was a nice thing to say." Sora said while picking up his plate. Once the table was cleared, the girls sat down to talk with their friends.   
  
"So what have you guys been up to since you left?" Tai asked. 'Wow Sora really looks great without that helmet...and those eyes...'   
  
"Well I left first so I go first. When I first got Paris, my parents made me enroll in some dancing, singing, and martial arts classes. I'm a black belt in Karade and Tae Kwon Do, and I'm just a red belt in Judo. I volunteer at a hospital. I am majoring in Fashion, Earth Science and Molecular Biology, and thats all I have to say about my life, except that I share an apartment with Sora and have a fish named Pish and a 10 year old brother named Ryo." Mimi said looking at the others.   
  
"Wow, Mimi. You've really changed since we've last met you. You are actually willing to break a sweat." Matt said staring at Mimi. 'Wow. She's really hot. Man I've gotta tell her how I fee about her. I waited too long last time in the DigiWorld, but not this time.' Matt thought.  
  
"Hahaha. Very funny." Mimi said hitting him lightly on the arm. 'He's really cute! I wonder if he has a girlfriend or something.' She thought smiling.  
  
Sora looked around her. They had all changed, especially Tai. 'He finally got rid of those dumb goggles. Its about time. And that hear its still the same. It looks better than ever, the way those-. What am I saying. I'm starting to act like Mimi!' Sora scowled herself for talking that way.   
  
"Well lets see. When I left I also moved to Paris, and took the same martial arts and dancing lessons that Mimi did, but I am a brown belt in Judo and a red belt in Tae Kwon Do. I major in psycology and toxicology." Sora said.   
  
"Well it looks like you girls have had a busy life and day. How about we all hit the hay. You all have big day tomorrow." Gennai stood up and walked out of the room.   
  
"There's always tomorrow. And then there's always shopping!" Mimi also stood up and Palmon and her left. "Mimi sure has changed. Well see you all first thing tomorrow morning." Tai said as he and Agumon went to their room they shared with Matt and Gabumon.   
  
"Yeah, well can't duel on the past. Night." Sora said as the rest of them got up and went into their own respective rooms.  
  
~*to be continued*~  
  
Sorry for the length. Had an idea I couldn't get rid of. Reviews are encouraged. Let me know what you think about this story so for. If it sucked or what. 


End file.
